Deandra
'Deandra "The New Girl" '''is a student and cheerleader of Overland Park High School (rejoined in part 1 of the second season finale). She is fairly new, recently moved from Atchison, Kansas, which is "north of Topeka, and west of the 71." Through odd circumstances, she is a sworn-in cousin of the Van Buren family and a temporary member of the Cheer Squad in the first season. As revealed in the second season, Deandra is the former head cheerleader and backhand springs specialist of Atchison High Lady Jaguars. She has been a member of the Overland Park Football Team since episode 41, replacing Justin Michaelson. Personality She easily makes friends with everyone, which is shown by how quickly she and Mackenzie Zales started to talk in the girl's bathroom. Unlike most girls who deal with their trivial problems through anger and manipulation, Deandra seems preoccupied with her basic needs, such as finding the bathroom to poop in because of her irritable bowel syndrome, and eating as much junk food as possible, which is seen throughout the series. For the most part, Deandra finds it pointless that girls are always set on revenge. She is hardly vain about her looks. She can be seen as tough and practical and despite wearing femine attire, is largely a tomboy. When there was no prospect of her being a Prom Queen, she was indifferent about the prom until she was nominated. She was the second runner-up, which slightly annoyed her due to having lost two arms just to be in third place. She has been shown to be somewhat disloyal since she worked for the cheerleaders and the Van Buren sisters, who strongly oppose each other. It could also be due to her indecisiveness: choosing all options: "Both." In season two, although she generally does not take revenge, Deandra sets out to trump the Atchison High Lady Jaguars Cheer Squad by rejoining the Overland Park Cheer Squad as its sixth member. She does not take betrayal lightly, despite her otherwise easy-going personality. Deandra loves eating and is often consuming large amounts of food. Due to her pooping as much as she eats, she remains a solid size 0 clothes wise. Most people like to take advantage of her willingness and desire to eat a lot of food, from the poprocks given to her that ended in her exile to Mackenzie luring her to talk to her with the promise of pie. She is unaffected and unamused by most insults and instead retaliates with her own. : ''Brittnay: "Where's what? An oil can? We don't have one, Johnny Five. Take a walk." : Deandra: "Oh that's funny. Maybe later I will show you what your spleen looks like." Arms In Episode 11, she loses both her arms after the cheer squad and the Van Buren family fought over Deandra. The incident didn't devastate her; she was able to run in the Paralympics, lost weight and believed that losing her arms would gain pity votes rather than popularity votes, which Mackenzie, Brittnay and Shay would have gotten. In season two, Deandra's father buys her prosthetics: one human and one robotic due to her indecisiveness. Her robotic arm has some advantages: enhanced strength as shown in episode 17, when she forcibly buys wine without an ID by grabbing the clerk with it and threatens to sell his organs on the black market, and in episode 22, she effortlessly throws Ashley into the mall fountain. In episode 22, her robotic arm can record voice memo. In episode 30 she was able to carry the entire Overland Park cheer squad for their grand finale of their cheer routine, in a upside down version of the pyramid. This allowed Overland to win the Nationals. When she appeared on The Trisha Show, she was asked how she coped with losing her arms, and she stated she found help through meditation and "a little Buddhism". Her robotic arm helped convince Matthew Derringer and the rest of the football team even though she's a girl she could be on the team, and she happily joins them when she finds out after the games they eat at an all-you-can-eat buffet for free. Relationships Shay Van Buren: the fourth person that Deandra meets in the series. Shay provides Deandra with more than enough information about the girls in Overland Park High School. She also shares the root of her problem with Mackenzie to Deandra. Shay immediately recruits Deandra in Episode 5 into the Van Buren family. Deandra seems to be in friendlier terms with the Van Buren family than the cheer squad. After Deandra's arms were ripped off, their relationship was strained and Deandra called her as part of the "dumb whores" nominated for Prom Queen. Shay tries to repair their friendship in season two by inviting her over for dinner. Cameron Van Buren: She immediately recruits Deandra into the Van Buren family since Deandra is friends with Shay. After Deandra's arms were ripped off, the relationship between the Van Buren sisters and Deandra had become strained. She doesn't directly apologize to Deandra after the incident, but feels guilty when Deandra briefly brings up the incident. As Cameron defends her family, Deandra is part of it. Mackenzie Zales : the first person Deandra verbally fights with. After the declaration of war with the Van Buren sisters, Mackenzie recruits Deandra to be part of the cheer squad in exchange for the key to a luxurious bathroom for Overland Park's elite. Often, they are neither in friendly terms nor animus toward each other. Brittnay Matthews: Deandra refers to her as "Hand-Job Girl," which aggravates Brittnay. Generally, they do not get along. In season two, Brittnay tries to insult Deandra by mentioning her robotic arm. Deandra isn't receptive of her insults since Brittnay is part of the reason that she has a robotic arm. Trisha Cappelletti: Trisha blindly wants to befriend Deandra, just as Trisha wants to be friends with everyone. Deandra doesn't remember her. Trisha berates Ashley Katchadorian after Deandra's arms were ripped off. Atchison High Cheer Squad: Deandra knows them. In 2011, she was the head cheerleader and backhand springs specialist of Atchison High Lady Jaguars. During that time, Tanya Berkowitz was her protegee. Tanya sabotaged Deandra, which caused Deandra to quickly leave Atchison High. It is revealed that Deandra had explosive diarrhea all over the squad and stadium. Appearance Doll Type: Ja-ru Toys Fashion Girl doll Clothing: Deandra wears boots that look like the ones that come on Shay Van Buren. For most of the series, she wore the white, Marilyn-style dress. Trivia *Deandra is the only main character who has worn one outfit until episode 28, where she wears the Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform. *As of Epsiode 41, she is currently the only female member of the Overland Park Football Team. *She has no romantic interest towards anyone, not even back when she was popular. *Her last name begins with an A, B or C (as she was the first student on the attendance list and came before Trisha Cappaletti). She told her teacher however, to ignore her last name. *She was the first guest to appear on The Trisha Show. *She is a size zero. *She has changed her hairstyle throughout the seasons, from a high ponytail to a loose one. *Her last name is largely unknown. *She started a book club but apparently takes it too seriously and berates members when they don't understand the plot of whatever book they're reading. Category:Characters Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:Football Team Category:Atchison characters Category:Main Characters